


Put On

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [64]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: December 2nd: Put On - 200 words - Nothing says the holiday season like wearing ugly sweaters! Or silly hats! Or maybe those pants Aunt Mable made you out of potholders... ;D
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Put On

**Author's Note:**

> Set...sometime after the Cell Games saga.

Tien was absolutely furious. His entire body radiated rage and disgust.

“It’s not that bad, Tien. You don’t need to put on such a face.”

Tien’s glare sharpened. “Not that bad?”

“It’s not that bad,” Chiaotzu repeated, shrugging. “Remember what Chichi made Piccolo wear to the Christmas party last year?”

Amusement pulled at Tien’s mouth for the briefest moment at the memory of the seven-foot Namekian dressed in a snowman costume before fury flattened his features again.

“But Chichi _made_ him wear it. No one’s making me wear this but _you_.”

“Bulma got it for you last year and you just know she’s going to notice if you don’t wear it.” Chiaotzu put his hands on his hips and put on his stern face. “Now you’re going to smile and be friendly.”

Tien grumbled but nodded. He forced a thin smile onto his face as Chiaotzu knocked and the door flew open.

“Oh, Tien! I’m so glad you’re wearing that sweater! I just _knew_ it would suit you!”

The sparkling LEDs that lined the textured Christmas tree on his front were almost blinding. Chiaotzu smiled, pulling up his reindeer hood and straightening the stuffed antlers. It wasn’t the _worst_ sweater.


End file.
